percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 68
Chris P.O.V Slashing left and right. Fighting a flood of monsters. Josh was frozen then unfrozen, Kat was tending to him. Cheyyenne was fighting along side me. For every monster we struck down, five more replaced it. We were already panting and sweating. A laistrygoniant giant used a club and knocked me back and I was slammed into the icy floor. "You breathing?" Cheyyenne asked. I groaned. "Does wheezing count?" I stood up. Just then a dracanea charged at Josh and Kat. I threw my sword at it, it impaled itself in the dracanea's chest. "Is Josh okay?" I shouted. Kat nodded. But there was uncertainty in her eyes. "Hope!" I called out my sword's name and it returned to my hand. I charged forward into the waves of Monsters. Then I heard a scream. I turned around, it was Cheyyenne. She was face to face with a Drakon. It knocked her down and now she was slowly crawling backwards going to Kat and Josh. "No!" I wanted to help, but the distance was to great. Drakon opened it's mouth, flames began to appear from it's throat. Great it's a fire-breathing Drakon, just what we needed. I began to move on impulse. I started to run, I realised two things at that time, first I was never going to make in time. Second, I really shouldn't understimate the power of the mark, time slowed around me as if I was getting faster and faster. Then I was right there in front of them, I covered them in protective hug, covering them with my arms and wings. I smelled the smell of something burning and I felt the heat of the Drakon's flames. Then it suddenly disappeared. The heat and the smell it just vanished. I turned around and all the monsters disappeared. "Good Job brave heroes. You have passed the test." A new voice said. I faced the source the of the voice. I was another hooded figure, his beard and hair were light blonde. His eyes were pure silver, no whites and no irises. "Your the next guardian aren't you?" I asked the hooded figure. He nodded. "The previous guardian tested your will in combat, the young lady passed that test with flying colours, her quick thinking allowed you to beat the guardian." "And what do you test?" Cheyyenne asked. "I test your self-sacrifice. The young warrior through his selflessness showed that he is willing to risk his life to save the others. And thus, you passed the test." The guardian said. "I wish these test would be less life threatening." I complained. The guardian smiled. "Now you have passed two tests. Two tests remain then you may claim the last map piece." He waved his hand, the doorway appeared. "Now on to the next test." We took our weapons. And walked through the door. I looked back to the guardian "Thank you." I said to him. He nodded. "You are welcome. Goodluck." The door began to close. I faintly heard him say. "You'll need it." Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page